four weddings
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: This story is based off of the TLC show four weddings. So basically Kim, Grace, Taylor and my oc, Lela are all getting married and competeing for the best wedding so they can win a dream honeymoon! Don't worry! There will be Kick and friendship! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: this story is based off of the TLC show four weddings. Kim, grace, Taylor and my OC, Lena (Laura marano) haven't met before. They are all 25. The big bang theory cast is in this as jack and Kim's friends. I love this show! The weddings are really crazy! At the end of each chapter, I will have you rank each wedding! Let's get this story started!

Kims pov

Hey, I'm Kim Crawford, soon to be brewer! That's right! I'm getting married! My fiancées names is jack brewer. We live in Pasadena, California, where jack and I are the owners of Pasadena university. We are also famous scientists. So we are what you might call rich.

Right now, jack and I are finishing up with the party favors that will be at each table. Our theme is karate, science and music Better known as karate and science: musical harmony. "so what do you think the chances of us winning this competition are?" jack asked me, as he filled a small beaker. "I don't know, but it's not about the fact if we win or not. It's about our wedding day" I reminded jack. He smiled and kissed me. "I know and I can't wait to kiss you after we say I do" he told me, smiling. I smiled as well.

Our wedding would be held on the roof top of the university with the Reception being held at the banquet hall just down the street. Jack and I even had a choreographed dance that we had created. Our drinks were to be served in beakers and they were to foam like chemicals! These are just a few things. We would also have a cool entrance dance number and would be singing songs that we wrote for other! It was going to be amazing!

Graces pov

Hi! I'm grace silver, soon to be Roberts! I'm getting married! Yay! My fiancées name is Eddie Roberts. We live in San Diego California, where I own a fashion studio and boutique and Eddie owns a chain of restaurants called EDible. (FYI I spelt it that way because of his name!) So we are rich and loving life!

Right at this very moment, Eddie and I are in our huge and very fancy living room, finishing off the table aggrangments that will be at each table. Our theme for our special and big day is fashionable food! So the arrangements are lacy and glitzy cupcakes and hamburgers. Some tables will have a giant cupcake sitting in the middle of table and some tables will have a giant hamburger sitting in the middle of the table. "so what do you our competition will be like?" Eddie asked me as he put a glitzy cheery onto a cupcake. "who knows? I just hope that we win that honeymoon!" I squealed. This causEd to rub his right ear, since that was the ear that I squealed into. "ow! That was my ear, woman!" he shouted. "sorry!" I apologized, giggling. "it's ok, baby" he said, kissing my lips lightly. "I hope that we win too, but I still can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!" he told me, smiling. "same!" I exclaimed. We then shared another sweet kiss.

Our wedding would be held at one of eddies many EDible restruants. The wedding it self would be held on the roof top. Cocktail hour will be held on the patio. The reception will be held in the restaurant itself. I would have 2 dresses, one for the wedding and one for the reception. Eddie and I even had one of those cool wedding entrances planNed. There was also going to be a buffet with every type of food you can imagine and a pie eating contest. There would also be a photo booth because what designer wouldn't have a photo booth at their wedding? If this wedding doesn't win then I won't know why it lost!

Taylors pov

Hey, I'm Taylor drake, but not for long! I'm about to become Taylor Martinez! My fiancée's name is Jeremiah Martinez, but he goes by Jerry. We live in Malibu, California, where I'm the owner of Martinez inc. Im already using his last name! Jerry is a famous animal whisperer and has his own show. So we are a very successful couple.

Right now, Jerry and I are finishing the party favors which are personalized pet food dishes with Jerry's and my names and wedding date painted onto it. Our theme is musical , dancing, animals. It was Jerry's idea not mine. Frankly, I don't give a damn about the animals, but Jerry wanted it and I am kind of a sucker for some animals. Especially the ones that live in our house and our backyard. Yes we are those people. "so what do you want to say to the losers when we win the honey moon?" Jerry asked me. I sighed. Jerry loved to win. It was his thing. "it's not about the winning, Jerry. It's about our speical day" I told him. "it will only be speical if we win!" he told me, yelling about. I rolled my eyes. At this point, all I could do was agree with him. "yes, honey" I old him, smiling. "Wooo!" he cheered. I laughed well shaking my head. That's typical jerry for you. I kissed him anyways.

Our wedding would be held at Martinez inc. The wedding ceremony would take place inside of the building with the reception in the huge conference room and the cocktail hour in the lobby. Jerry and I of course have 2 outfits, our wedding dress and tux and dance clothes for the reception. We had a choreographed dance number and entrance. Our wedding will be filled with our animals and they will also be in the wedding party, instead of flower girls and ring brears. Jerry says that they are basically our kids, but between you and me he and our wedding are both what I call crazy!

Lena's pov

Why hello there! I'm Lena Morgan, but not for long! I'm going to be a krupnick! I'm marrying Milton David krupnick, to by exact. Milton and I live in Studio City, California, where Milton and I are both doctors. We are quite successful!

Right at this very moment, Milton and are putting the finissuing touches on our menus that will be at each table. Our wedding theme is of course the human budy! So the menu looks the human body and our food represents the human body as well! "Milton, sweetie, does this look ok to you?" I asked my fiancée. "it looks perfect, darling. I seriously think that you are pushing this competition thing too far. It is still our wedding" he told me. He's right. I am pushing this competition too far, but so that he and I can create everlasting friendships! "I know, sweetie. I just want the girls to like us" i told him. Milton smiled and kissed me. "they will. I promise you" Milton told me this is why I love him!

Our wedding will be held at a church. Milton and like to keep things traditional in that way. The ceremony will be held at the church. While cocktail hour and reception will be hled at our local party hall. We would have a cool photo booth that's like an X-ray machine, cool music, dancing and so much more. It's going to be a blast!

Done! Hope you like it! I think I'll start writing the next chapter now. This story will be about 6 chapters long with a sequel, if there is positive feedback. This is one of my favourites! please read and review! I appericaite positive feed back! Love you all!


	2. The brides meet for the first time

Note: I know I just posted this story, but I wanted to get the next chapter started since I really love this story! I know you do too! So let's get this story started!

Kim's pov

Today, I'm meeting the other 3 brides for the first time at a local restraunt. I'm kind of a nervous because they are my competition. I hope that we can become friends!

Right now, I'm in jack's and my room, getting ready to go. I'm in our closet, standing in my blue bath robe with rubber ducks all over it, looking for the perfect outfit to wear. "How about this one?" Jack's asked me, holding up my white floral lace flare skirt from New York and Co and my charmmeuse mock neck sleevless blouse, also from New York and Co. I smiled and kissed him softly. I took the clothes from his hands. "What about shoes?" I asked him. "Right here" He siad, smling. He held up my sparkly silver Lasonia heels from Stepss. "you know me so well!" I said, taking the heels from him. "that's why I'm marrying me and why you're marrying me" jack said, smiling. I then kissed him passionately. "agreed" I said, smiling. We pulled apart and jack walked out of the room. That is the man that I love.

Graces pov

Today, I'm meeting the 3 other brides for the first time at a restruant in Pasadena. I don't know why Pasadena! What's there?! Nothing! It's not the famous part of California, but whatever. I hoping that the girls and I get along and become the best of friends! I can't wait!

Right now, I'm in eddies and my room, getting ready to go meet the girls. I'm in our gigantic closet, which is mostly filled with my clothes and my designs! What can I say? I love my career! While I'm looking for the perfect outfit, I'm wearing my plush fleece grey robe that is very long. It's from Victoria secret! Of course! Why would I not shop there? "what shall I wear?" I asked myself. "whatever you want, beautiful. You do have an amazing eye for fashion" Eddie told, walking into our closet and wrapping his arms around my waist. I giggled. This was typical Eddie. "I do, don't I?" I said, relasing myself from his grasp. "hey! We were cuddling!" he shouted. "we can do that later right now mama needs to find something to wear!" I said, excitedly, before walking thought our closet.

I finally found the perfect outfit. It was a white sleevless and strapless top with my bright blue glitter skirt that almost touched the floor. I decided to wear my white knee high boots with it. The heel was ginormous! That's the way I like it! Eddie doesn't since I'm already taller than him and it just makes him feel more short. "ok! I found the perfect outfit!" I said, holding up my choices for Eddie to judge. "very nice!" he said, happily applauding me. "that deserves a little kiss!" I said, happily. I then kissed him passionately. This is what motivates me! His love!

Taylors pov

Today is the day that I'm meeting the other 3 brides, aka my competition for the very first time.

Right now, I'm sitting on our king sized bed that is in the middle of Jerry's and my bedroom. Why? Well, I'll tell you why. My odd fiancé! He decided that from now on he's going to pick out my clothes for me! He decided that after I wouldn't let him pick out his own tux! Hey! He wanted a purple one! He drives me nuts not sometimes, but all of the time. I love him anyway.

Jerry walked out of our closet with an outfit that I was so not expecting; my red long-sleeved Mette-crepe blouse and my Grey fold over skirt. This is one of my favorite outfits! Jerry can sometimes really surprise me. I got up off of the bed and walked over to him. "what?" he asked me, as he reached me. "what's wrong with it? Did I not match the blouse with the skirt or the skirt with the blouse? Oh! I for got shoes!" he babbled. I laughed, shaking my head. "Jerry, it's perfect. You sometimes really do get me" I told Jerry. "I do get you, Tay. I understand you. I'm like your second brain" hw told me. I laughed at that. I then looked at our alarm clock soon. "I have to get dressed, but thank you" I told him, taking my outfit from him and kissing him on the lips softly then I walked into the closet. This is why I love Jerry. Even though hes crazy, there is a really sweet person underneath all of his craziness, which makes me love him even more.

Lena's pov

Today, is a very important day, well to me at least. Im not so sure about the rest of the population of this lovely planet that we call earth, our home. Today is the day that I'm meeting the 3 other brides, which are my competition, but I don't consider the girls my competition. I consider them my new soon to be friends.

Right now, I'm finishing up cleaning the breakfast dishes. When we first moved in together, Milton hated germs, but I got him to tolerate them now. So we now take turns washing the dishes. Today is my turn. Milton is taking our 2 month old yorkie, Einstein.

Milton then walks into our 2 story house with Einstein in his arms. "Lena, shouldn't you be getting ready to meet the girls?" Milton asked me. Oh my! I forgot! "shoot! I forgot!" I exclaimed. Milton walked over to me and freed a hand so that he could put one of his hands on my shoulder. He smiled. "don't worry, darling. I set out your red and black plaid twill dress with your black baby dolls" Milton told me. I couldn't help but kiss him softly on his light pink lips. Whenever I'm going crazy, he's the one that calms me down. "oh! What would I do without you?" I asked Milton. "probably faint" Milton told me. He's right. I would probably faint. I kissed him again before running up the stairs. "I will always love and need you!" I shouted from up the stairs. "right back at ya!" Milton shouts. I couldn't help but smile. I know that I will always keep that promise.

Kim's pov

I was walking into the country club where I'm meeting the girls at. I think that jack and I have been here a few time with our friends, Penny, Leonard, Rajj, Emily, Berandette, Howard, Amy and Sheldon. Yes, scientists go to country clubs. It's not our thing, but it was pretty fun.

As I was about to open the huge glass doors with gold handles to the country club, I couldmt help but wonder what the girls would think about me. Would they hate me or would they love me? I guess I will have to wait and see.

Grace's pov

I was walking into the country club where I'm meeting the girls at. I know for a fact that Eddie and I have been to this country club before. We go to this country club all the time. It was one of our favorite country clubs to go to! Yes, we go to a lot of them. What can I say? I love being rich!

As I grabbed the gold handle of the country club's huge glass doors, I started to get nervous. Should I become friends with these girls? After all, they are my completion. Oh well. I shouldn't worry about making friends. I should worry about crushing them though. I want to win so bad! I can't afford to make friends, if it costs me my chances of winning four weddings!

Taylor's pov

I was walking up the walkway to the country club where I am meeting the girls at. Wow. Country club. It feels weird to say that. I haven't been to a country club since my dad lost his company. Even though jerry and i are rich, I would never take him to a country club. He would only destroy the place and trust me, that is a nightmare of mine that I do not want coming true.

As I stood in front of the large glass doors of the country club, I couldn't help, but think about how these girls could effect the rest of my life. We could become the best of friends or end up hating each other and missing out on such a great friendship together. I guess I will have to wait and see what happens.

Lena's pov

I was walking up the concrete steps to the country club where I meeting the girls at. Milton and have been to a counrty club a few times with our best friends, Jetson and Rayna. Milton likes to golf and he is pretty good at it too. Me on the other hand, suck at golf. Milton helps me though, which is a lifesaver because if he didn't help me everyone would die.

As I stood in front of the large glass doors of the country club, I couldn't help, but wonder if we would stay friends after the competition. I've seen this show plenty of times and I know that the girls become the best friends, but what I don't know is if they stay friends. I hope that the girls and I stay friends, since friends is all I really want out of this competition.

Kim's pov

I walked into the country club. I was the first person there. I took a seat at the table that had a bottle of wine on it an. 4 glasses. I'm guessing that table was for us. Well, here's to hoping that they don't hate me.

Grace's pov

I walked into the country club. I wasn't the first person there. There was a blonde already at the table. I'm guessing that I should introduce myself and get to know her. Well, here's to hoping that she doesn't cost me my chances of winning!

I walked over to the table and sat down next to the blonde woman, who looked like the same age as me. "hi, I'm grace" I introduced myself. I flashed her my friendly smile. Even though, I wasn't feeling all that friendly on the inside, I might as well look and act friendly.

"I'm Kim. It's nice to meet you" kim told me, smiling back at me. I shook her hand. Next thing I knew, we were talking and having a great time. So much for my plan.

Taylor's pov

I walked into the country club. I wasn't the first person there. I was hoping that I would be becuase I'm really nervous, but I wasn't. There was a blonde and brunette already sitting at the table and they seemed to be hitting it off. I sat down next to them. I should probably introduce myself. Here's to wether or not we will get along. By the looks of the way the blonde and brunette were talking, I'm thinking that we would al end up liking each other. I hope I'm right!

"hi, I'm Taylor" I introduced myself, causing them to stop talking. For a moment, the brunette looked like she was glaring at me, but I guess I was just imagining it because in the blink of an eye, her smile was back. Weird.

"I'm Kim. It is so nice to meet you!" Kim introduced herself, smiling. We shook hands, which ended up turning into a hug. "I'm grace. Its nice to meet you" grace told me, shaking my hand. "it's so nice to meet the both of you as well" I told them, smiling. Next thing I knew, we were talking and laughing like we had known each other our whole lives. I guess I have my answer to my question now.

Lena's pov

I walked into the country club. I wasn't the first person there. I saw 3 women sitting at the table, 2 blondes and a brunette. They were getting along really well. Oh, how I hope we stay friends!

I walked over to the table and cleared my throat so that they would that I'm there. They immediately stopped talking nd turned towards me. "and you are?" the brunette asked me. The blonde that was sitting next to her elbowed her. I hope hat she didn't really mean that.

"I'm Lena" I introduced myself, "I'm Kim. It's so nice to meet you" Kim told me, smiling a brightly. She got up from her seat and hugged me. Kim then sat down and the other blonde stood up. "I'm Taylor. It's nice to meet you" Taylor told me, hugging me. Taylor sat down and the brunette stood up. "I'm grace" grace told me, shaking my hand. Weird. Next thing you know, we started talking and laughing. It was like we had been best friends all of our lives.

Kim's pov

The girls and I are getting along great! We all learned something about each other. I learned that grace is a famous fashion designer, Taylor is a successful bussieness owner and Lena is a doctor. I told them that I'm a scientist.

We all stood up around the table. "ok, girls. I would like to make a toast! Everyone raise your glasses!" I exclaimed. Taylor, grace, Lena and I all raised our glasses or red wine. "let's to toast to good friends and a good competition!" I exclaimed smiling. Everyone smiled and then we tapped glasses. "cheers!" we all shouted. Cheers indeed.

Done! Love all of the reviews! I've had hardly any homework so I'm ab,e to work on this. I won't get to much due to Christmas. I wanted to hae this up sooner so I'm sorry. Please review and I will update soon!


End file.
